


From the beginning

by lexanne



Series: From the beginning [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ghosts, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexanne/pseuds/lexanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Detective & His Blogger after death. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the beginning

It was a beautiful summer afternoon basked in the golden sun. Everything seemed to be in its own place, but...wasn't.

Though London still had its vivid colors, and its streets were full of tourists and passersby something was deeply and terribly wrong.  
Because out of nowhere, John woke up with sudden brain damage, skull possibly in pieces, and at least four broken ribs. His vision came back gradually, but way too quick as for someone in this state.

Still a bit dazed, He placed two fingers at his temple, feeling as the fresh blood trickled down it. He carefully touched the open wound, and raised himself from the pavement, not entirely sure why he felt so unnaturally well, while he should be dead. His gaze focused at the moving body that was covered in the familiar black coat and sadly, in a very familiar pool of blood

''Sherlock!'' John cried out, and without a second thought he run up to him.  
The detective hissed in pain.

''Jesus christ...'' John put his shaking hand on Sherlock's chest, and carefully touched the open wound where the bullet met with Sherlock's skin. 

''This is impossible...Oh god...''

''Yeah..'' Sherlock sighed out, seemed to be completely unmoved by the situation in which they both found themselves.  
John raised his eyebrows and slowly turned his head towards the detective. His breathing deep and fast.

''That's all you've got to say?! 'Yeah?!' '' He spurted out.

''I said calm down John! You’re not helping, See?--'' Sherlock waved with phone in front of John's face. ''I tried to call Mycroft for the last 5 minutes, but it seems there's no signal.''

John let out a shaky breath, and sat down, leaning his head against the cold wall. Sherlock pressed his fingertips together and glanced down at him.

''Are you going to sit there for the rest of your life, or stand up and use your brain to help me?''

John stared at him for a long moment not quite believing that all of this was really happening. Because no man can survive this type of damage. It was simply impossible.

''Life?,'' John asked and ran his tongue around his teeth.''We are dead!''

Sherlock smiled fondly.

''John, we're not dead, you only have brain damage, and your anxiety has created hallucinations. The ambulances--'' He stopped, biting his upper lip nervously. ''Are gonna be here in a minute, you'll see.''

But that didn’t seem to work because all that John was doing, was nothing. And in John's case, that was a bad sign. He stared in nothingness with his hands around his legs. Sherlock tapped his mouth thoughtfully, and ran his hand through his hair looking attentively at John.

''Okay...John? Tell me if a dead man could do this. '' Detective stepped back, and glanced into John's direction, making sure that doctor had his eyes on him. And when John finally looked up, Sherlock did a perfect pirouette which probably was the best one he ever did in his life. He moved his gaze back at John, his eyes full of pride.

''You are kidding...'' John said with a laugh in his tone, at which Sherlock smiled gently.

''well... I had lessons.'' He answered and crossed the distance between them in four steps, taking a place next to John.

''You do realize that we're dead Sherlock,'' Detective turned his head at him. ''There's no way out this time.'' John stated.

Sherlock nodded, and without any warning, let his head fell on John's knees. The doctor abruptly raised his hands, not knowing where he could possibly put them.

''You don't mind, do you?'' Sherlock asked, crossing his hands at his stomach, and stretching his legs.

''I suppose nothing can surprise me anymore.''

* * *

 

''I can't believe--Look at us, this is so pathetic Sherlock, '' John said looking at the London panorama, a thoughtful expression on his face. ''Together, even after fucking death.''

Sherlock sighed and stretched his legs, bracing himself at his elbows.

''We were never pathetic, John,'' Detective pointed out, and pulled out his magnifying glass. ''...Mad, reckless, maybe. But never pathetic.''

John turned his head at him, and narrowed his eyes. ''Oh god, If you're going to make deductions now...''

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. ''Why not? Is there a rule which prohibits making deductions after death?''

John rubbed his face.

''It's just--'' He started, considering his words carefully. ''Inappropriate,''

Sherlock grimaced. ''Inappropriate? Why on earth would it be inappropriate?''

And before John could answer, a very familiar sound echoed behind them. He looked around in panic.

''Oh God---did you hear that?''

Sherlock sighed out. ''Yes, it's not important...''

''Boys? Oh good gracious!''

''It's Mrs. Hudson!''

''Perfect observation, even though she's dead for three years, John.''

John get up at once and headed towards her.

Their landlady looked as John remembered her. She had motherly smile written all over her face, the kitchen apron in floral ornament tied around her waist, and two cups of green tea in her perfectly stoic hands.

''I can't believe,'' Mrs. Hudson said brightly, placing her tangled hands under chin. John smiled at her and placed hand at her shoulder.

''Are you gonna stay with us?''

''Oh no no no, I can't,'' She said in a hurry. ''I just wanted to bring you your tea.'' She put her hand on John's cheek and pat him lightly.

''Is he alright there John?'' She whispered anxiously, pointing with her finger towards Sherlock.

''I hope he is... But It's Sherlock,'' John stated gently, moving his gaze at dark haired man and then back at her. ''You never know for sure.''

She smiled to herself.

''I remember when he introduced you, oh you were the best thing that could have happened to him!'' She said reflectively, tapping her finger on her mouth. ''He was so cheerful! You both looked as though you finally found each other!''

John smiled awkwardly. The last rays of the setting sun illuminating his face. Mrs. Hudson looked up at him and squeezed his clenched fist.

''There is nothing to be ashamed of John,'' She started gently. ''Sometimes we just don't have any impact on the person with whom we fall in love.''

''But sometimes is too late for a second chance either.'' He said and moved his gaze to the bustling city, trying to stop himself from crying.

''The thing you and Sherlock have, it’s endless dear. Remember.''

And when John turned his head again, she wasn't standing next to him anymore.

''I'm afraid I lost my genius.'' Sherlock declared out of nowhere.

John turned around and almost bumped into him, starting to giggle.

Sherlock glanced at him curiously. ''Why are you laughing? Stop laughing John, think better about all these things that we could do now. ''''

John stopped abruptly, turning his head to look at Sherlock profile.

''Don't end this sentence Sherlock, please. I don't want to know what you mean.'' He said, placing himself at the very edge of the rooftop. His legs tangled at the knees.

''Enlighten me then: what did I mean, John?'' Detective asked teasingly, looking sideways at John, shoving his hands in his pockets.

''Tell me better about our plans, where do we start?''

Sherlock sighed out and fixed his gaze at the sunset.

''Obviously, John.'' 

''From the beginning.'' 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to this sunshine: aconissa for the beta!  
> http://aconissa.tumblr.com


End file.
